ProtonJeenius
by JepsonJinJonJeenius
Summary: Jake is at Jon's house for their co-op let's play, and he realises he has feelings for Jon that he never thought he would have. A gay fanfic with ProtonJon x SuperJeenius. Rated M for chapter 3, just to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

ProtonJeenius

Chapter 1

"And I guess we'll call it an episode there."  
"So we'll see you guys next time for more Resident Evil 5!"

Jon (ProtonJon) and Jake (SuperJeenius) had just finished recording a whole set of episodes for their new LP - Resident Evil 5 - round Jon's house. It was now 11pm and now they were utterly exhausted.

Jon slumped back on his couch. "...And we just recorded for about six hours straight!" he said with a grin on his face.

Jake did the same and sighed. "Yeah, that was good. Man, I'm so tired though!" He closed his eyes and his thought wander idly, until Jon suddenly broke the silence.

"Hmm... Really? To be honest, I'm not," Jon said nonchalantly. "Maybe you aren't cut out to be as hardcore as me." He smirked as he stood up and stretched out his arms upwards, lifting his shirt up slightly.

"Hey! I competed in the 3-hour Battletoads Race!" Jake protested. "And no one should have to do that, _ever_."

Jon simply laughed loudly and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jake called.

"Cool your jets - I'm just going to the bathroom," Jon replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh." Jake blushed as he realised he had asked him such a weird and slightly embarrassing question. He relaxed back on the couch and rested his head on a cushion. He sighed again and his eyelids began to feel very heavy... He started to drift off...

When Jon returned, he saw that Jake had fallen asleep on his couch. His mouth was slightly open and his neck was twisted towards his right. The silence meant that Jon could listen to Jake's deep breathing, and also watch his chest rise and fall slowly. He thought Jake looked peaceful, cute even. Wait, no - he couldn't say that about his friend - it seemed a bit weird to say, despite Jon thinking it was true. He could watch him like this forever... No, that definitely sounded strange. He shouldn't being having those thoughts about Jake... What was he thinking? He couldn't handle it any longer.

"Hey. Jake. JAKE."

"Huhhh?"

"Wake up."

"Whaa...?" Jake slowly opened his eyes and Jon was standing there, looming over him, smirking. Jake stared into his brown eyes with a look of confusion, not knowing what had happened.

"You must be pretty tired to have fallen asleep then."

"Uh... Yeah... Timezones and jetlag and all that..."

"Isn't there only an hour difference between Washington and Alberta?"

"Hmm... I don't know." He yawned loudly.

"Well we better get you to bed pretty soon, right?"

"Mm."

"Come on then." And with that, Jon grabbed Jake's wrist and hauled him up off the couch. As he was pulled to his feet, Jake let out another tired groan. He was not fully alert so he staggered backwards, quickly holding on to Jon's shoulder with his right hand. Surprised, Jon couldn't support Jake's weight suddenly pulling him down, so they both collapsed back on to the couch, Jon landing on top of Jake. He heard Jake take a small, sharp breath in as their faces ended up merely a couple of inches apart. Jake wanted to stay in that moment forever - staring at Jon's piercing brown eyes, his wavy blonde hair and his somewhat smug smile that he seemed to always have. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and went deep red.

"Oh! Uhh... Sorry! I-I mean I didn't realise -"

Jon looked down at Jake's wide eyes and laughed. "Are you okay there?"

"Uhh... I think so... I just got head rush or something and I felt a bit disoriented."

"Right," said Jon, standing up again, "You have to try as well this time!"

"Sure," Jake replied, as he stood up without falling over. Nevertheless, he grabbed on to Jon's shoulder for support. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go to my bedroom then," stated Jon in a matter-of-fact tone.

Again, Jake blushed and raised his eyebrow. "W-When you say that, do you mean...?"

"Haha, really? Trust you to think of it that way." He brought face close to Jake's. "Though who knows? Maybe I did mean it like that..." he said in a deep voice. He stepped back and laughed. Jake had his mouth slightly opened, not knowing what to say. "You need to lighten up. Come on then." Jon walked out of the room, with a speechless Jake behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jon and Jake made their way to Jon's bedroom after a long evening of gaming. Jon walked in while Jake stood in the doorway. Jon looked back at him.

"You can come in and sit down, you know," Jon said with a smile.

"Uh... Thanks." He went and sat down on the full bed that was in the opposite corner of the room. "I was gonna ask... Do you mind if I, erm... have a shower? I mean, since I'm staying the night and all..." Jake asked, having some difficulty forming the words.

"Of course I don't mind, I was gonna ask you that actually. I'll just go get you a spare towel," replied Jon before exiting the room. Jake sighed; to think he could've saved himself the embarrassment if he'd waited and Jon would've asked him instead! But then Jake was confused. Why did it suddenly become so awkward to ask Jon the simplest of questions? Deciding not to deal with it now, he occupied the time by looking at Jon's video games. It was only a small fraction of what he had, as most of them were in the room where they had recorded their let's play. He started to hum the theme tune of his favourite anime, Lucky Star, while singing the lyrics in his head. "Motte ike, saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu..."

"Here you go," announced Jon as he came striding back into the room, armed with a fluffy towel.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, thanks for letting me stay here," Jake said gratefully with a smile.

"No problem, I'd do anything for a friend," Jon replied. There was a moment's silence. "Anything." he emphasised, with a sly grin.

"Uh... Ok," said Jake quickly as he escaped to the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him as soon as he entered, sighing heavily. He decided to ignore Jon's blatant euphemisms for his own good. Putting his towel, pajamas - a t-shirt and shorts - and glasses on the side, he took off his shirt, jeans and underwear and left them on the floor. Even though he was alone in the room, he still felt exposed. Not wanting to delay any longer, he stepped under the shower and turned it on. Immediately, he was blasted by a forceful jet of cold water. "Ah fu-!" he shouted, stopping himself from fully swearing. He jumped out as he mentally kicked himself for not waiting for the water to heat up first. He put his glasses back on.

"Jake? You ok in there?" he heard Jon call from outside.

"Er... No, not really... I, well, erm, the shower's cold."

Jon sighed. "Well yeah, you have to turn up the temperature as well."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll come in and help you then!"

"W-Wait!" Jake shouted as he heard the door being opened. He grabbed his towel and hurriedly wrapped it around himself as soon as Jon walked in. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks as Jon looked at him, shirtless and dripping wet with only a towel round his waist. Somehow this made him feel more exposed than when he was naked. He tried to act angry. "D-Do you mind?" he asked with an attempt of a stern look on his face.

Jon wasn't fooled. "You're kinda cute when you try to be angry," he remarked calmly. "Anyway, you have to turn this knob to set the temperature of the water as well as the other one for power. You can do that, right?" Jake nodded. "Well, you've had experience with knobs before, haven't you?" he chuckled as he went out of the bathroom. Jake was alone, and was once again rendered speechless by Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake was in the shower at Jon's house. He let the water cascade down upon him and let his worries drain away with the water. Finally, he felt relaxed and forgot about his troubles with Jon. He started humming the theme tune to another of his favourite animes, Angel Beats. Soon enough he was belting out the lyrics at the top of his voice: "Furuedasu ima kono mune de..." Suddenly, there were three sharp knocks on the door.

"Hey! You having fun in there?" Jon called through the door. Jake immediately stopped singing and was brought crashing back to reality as soon as he heard Jon's voice. He sighed and cursed Jon for interrupting him. "Aww, I was beginning to enjoy that," Jon complained, when he heard Jake become silent.

"Well, it's not like I was singing for _you_, idiot..." Jake muttered under his breath.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Jon asked. Jake was startled at how Jon had heard him. He didn't say it that loud, did he?

"Um, sorry," he replied. Slightly annoyed at how he couldn't have peace and alone time anymore, Jake turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, forgetting the fact that his glasses were still on top of it. They were thrown off and clattered on the tiled floor. He sighed while stepping over to reach out for them, but he stepped in a puddle, and slipped in an almost typical cartoon-like way backwards, landing on his back. Jake exclaimed in surprise and Jon called through the door again, "Whoa, what was that? Are you OK?"

When all Jake could let out was a painful groan, Jon burst into the room, dreading the thought of Jake being injured.

"Jake. JAKE." Jon knelt down beside him. "Are you OK?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm... naked." He looked at Jon, who was staring right back at him and smiling mischievously. "GAH!" Jake shouted as he backed away from Jon, as if he had just realised that Jon was so close to him. "Why did you have to do that?" he said, as he finally found his glasses and rushed to get his towel around himself.

"I was worried about what had happened to you," Jon said, standing up. "Why do you have to get so embarrassed anyway? I have one too, y'know."

"Yeah, but now I know you've seen me butt naked, and that seems a bit..." Jake hesitated.

"Unfair?" Jon suggested.

"Well-"

"So you want to see me naked too?" Jon raised an eyebrow and gave Jake his best seductive look.

"No! Erm- Just- Let me get changed!" Jake spluttered.

"Y'know, you need to stop getting so flustered at everything, " Jon remarked, as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Jake sighed. _Don't let his sexual jokes get to you, Jake_, he told himself. _Even if you do find him... attractive...? Whoa, stop there._

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. He dried himself quickly and put on his glasses, t-shirt and pajama shorts. He opened the door with a wary expression on his face, expecting Jon to be there. However he wasn't, so went into Jon's bedroom, expecting him there as well. He wasn't. Jake dismissed this and took out his PSP and started to play Persona 3 Portable. He lay down on his front while holding his PSP in front of him, propped up with his elbows.

Soon, he heard the shower turn on again and assumed that Jon had been getting ready to take a shower. After a while, he became so immersed in the game that he didn't notice Jon slowly creep up behind him with a towel around his waist. Jon reached out and tickled Jake's feet, not unlike a spider's movements. Jake shouted out in terror as he flailed his foot around, not realising it was Jon. He kicked Jon in the shoulder and he was knocked backwards on to the floor - it was only then did Jake realise that he wasn't in as much danger as he'd first thought.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a spider!" Jake began to apologise as he got off the bed.

"No, it's fine. Really," Jon said with a strain in his voice.

"I didn't realise that-" Jake stopped when he look down at Jon. He quickly turned away again and started to blush heavily.

"What?"

"Um... It's just that... er... y-your towel... came... undone..." Jake replied, awkwardly stumbling over his words.

"Ah, right." Jon got up and acted as if it was completely normal and walked over to the bed, where he had left his shorts on the edge. "Forgot to take these with me," he said, while he slipped them on. "You can look now. Anyway, now we're even, right?" he said, too enthusiastically for Jake's comfort. "Because we've both seen each other's-"

"Yeah, I know," said Jake, cutting him off before he could finish.


End file.
